Promises
by iAudiophile
Summary: It's the night of the festival and Otaru and Lime have plans for said night! Promises will be made, and hopefully they shall be kept! But thou shalt find out only if thou readeth! And leave reviews, ktnxbai.


**Author's Note:** Finally got this up in my main account. : D Ftwftwftw. Btw, Gaby-Koon old account, so no accusing of stealage, pl0x.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Saber Marionette series characters, this story is purely fanmade. But we all know that OtaLime is destined to happen.

--

I had been laying back against an old sakura tree for plenty of minutes now, pink sakura petals falling all around me. The sun was setting, the sky had an orangey-red tinge, and it was all so quiet. So peaceful. So-

"Hao, Otaruuuuu! I was looking everywhere for you!"

Sadly, that peacefulness didn't last too long as a girl, blue hair with a yellow bandana on it and an innocent, happy-go-lucky smile that one couldn't help but smile at, popped up in front of me. I slowly stood up, doing just that, smiling at the girl infront of me before bowing my head in greeting.

"Hi Lime. What's up with the you looking for me? Something happen?"

Lime shook her head, smiling as she walked over to me and grabbed my hand. This caused a very light, almost unnoticeable blush to come out in my face. She pointed over to the city, smiling widely before jumping up and down. She sure was quite the hyperactive girl.

"The festival! It's tonight, remember? You promised you'd take me! Because Bloodberry is busy with her training, and Cherry was going to practice her cooking... so you gotta take me like you promised, okay Otaru?"

I sighed quietly, quietly frowning at her while giving her an "I'm sorry" look. Her eyes instantly turned slightly teary, but I simply grinned and patted her head gently, my "I'm sorry" look changing into an "Of course!" look.

"Of course I'll take you. It was a promise, remember?"

The instant I said this, Lime squealed with happiness, jumping up and down with a loud "Yay! Yay!" before turning towards the direction of our home, almost dragging me the few steps when she began walking as she was still holding my hand. I regained my balance and sped up my pace, slowing down when I was next to her. I glanced down at our hands, then at her, smiling before looking back infront of me.

"Remember Otaru," she started quietly before speaking up a little, "you also promised to take me to see the fireworks at the cliff... so no excuses or anything of the sort, okay?" She smiled, almost shyly, before I nodded, which caused her to smile even more, happiness obvious in her face, looking back infront of her after one or two seconds.

"You know I'll never break my promises, Lime. I promise I wont ever break a promise I make!" I said with a grin, the wind blowing my hair lightly, "Especially this promise!"

Lime was quiet for a moment, which, for some reason, sent a worried chill down my spine. This chill, however, went away when she tightened her grip on my hand a little, blushing lightly with a small smile on her face.

"I'll..." she paused, as if hesitating to what she was going to say, "I'll make sure you... keep that promise... Otaru..."

It was pretty quiet after that on our way to our home. Lime kept her smile, and she glanced up at the sky every now and then, but I kept most of my gaze on our hands.

A few minutes later...

"Tada! How do I look, Otaru?"

Lime came out of her room, wearing a lime green kimono with yellow green lime fruit designs at the bottom. She wasn't wearing shoes or anything, and her bandana was gone, allowing her hair to flow freely down to her back. I, on the other hand, remained in the clothes I was currently wearing. This, however, didn't seem to affect Lime one bit. She simply smiled and walked over to me, kneeling down to look at my face as she awaited my answer.

"Well?"

"You look great, Lime," I said with a smile and a light blush on my face. I was surprised she didn't see the blush, "We can go whenever you want."

I wasn't too surprised when Lime pulled me up and turned to the door, walking over to it. She put on a pair of wooden sandals, and I put on my usual boots, and we both walked out together. I was seriously expecting Hanagata to come along and ruin things, as usual, but he didn't show. This truly surprised me, but Lime didn't look bothered. Maybe this was her doing?

...Nah...

"To the fair! To the fair!" She chanted happily while sending her fist high in the air each time. I sighed and joined in, people giving us weird stares. But we kept going, all the way to the fair. It wasn't too long, really. It was only about five to seven minutes before we got there.

The fair was filled with people. Fathers and little boys happily playing and eating cotton candy and such, and the occasional marionettes here and there. Bright lights everywhere, everything a fair needed to be a fair.This, not surprisingly, brought a wide smile into Lime's face as she began running all around the place, dragging me along.

We were holding hands the entire time and I didn't notice.

At least, not until she let go of my hand a few seconds after the fireworks were announced. "The fireworks shall begin in a few minutes, make sure not to miss them!" were the words Lime was waiting for all night, and they finally came true. She began jumping up and down and started looking around, finally stopping and pointing at a nearby cliff.

"There! There it is! Come on Otaru!"

She ran all the way to the cliff, me following her all the way. We finally stopped when we had a good view of the entire area where the fireworks would be shot, and a good view of the night sky. We sat down next to each other, waiting eagerly for the fireworks.

"Otaru..." Lime began speaking after little over a minute after we sat, causing me to glance at her and make me notice she was blushing. She was looking down at the ground, and was holding a strand of her long blue hair in her hand, "I... I want to... ask you to... to promise me something..."

I blushed myself, gulping as I awaited her promise request. As I waited, I made a promise to myself unconsciously. And I didn't notice until it was too late. Lime slowly looked up at me, leaning her face close to mine before smiling shyly, her face beet red, just like mine. And I couldn't help but smile.

"Promise me that... you and I... we'll always... always be together... o-okay...?"

I couldn't believe it. I could tell what she was trying to tell me. Three words, I was sure of it. I slowly knelt my face close to hers, the countdown for the fireworks beginning. "Ten! Nine! Eight!" and so on.

"...I... promise..." that was all I could say before our foreheads bumped into each other. We were so close, I never felt something like this in my life. My heart was pretty much begging to come out and I... I just wanted to...

"Otaru... I... please... kiss me..."

She closed her eyes slowly, and I closed mine. The countdown was now at three, and our lips were only inches from touch.

"Two!"

Just a few more tiny inches...

"One!"

"Otaru! Lime! There you two are!"

"Master Otaru! Lime! We were looking everywhere for you!"

Both me and Lime almost jumped in fear when we heard those two familiar voices coming from behind us. We quickly moved our faces apart, glancing behind us at Cherry and Bloodberry. They both stopped next to us after their short walk, Bloodberry carrying a basket and Cherry carrying four bags of two chop-sticks each. Me and Lime were annoyed, true, but we couldn't let it show. Bloodberry sat down the basket and opened it, taking out four boxed lunches. Cherry gave everyone their chop-sticks, smiling widely as she grabbed her food. Not a one of them noticed what almost happened.

"Itadakimazu!"

"Itadakimazu! It's food time!"

Lime and me didn't say anything as we all began eating, neither of us glancing at the other. Our blush was just about gone, but it would have gone away faster if we weren't holding our hands secretly. We both smiled lightly as we continued eating, both of us, at the same time, coming out with an "Itadakimazu!", watching as the fireworks lit the night sky.

Oh, you're probably wondering what my promise was, right? It's a simple one, really: I promised myself I'd kiss Lime the instant the fireworks shot up. Ironic, don't you think? I promised I wouldn't break another promise, and this had to happen.

**Author's Ending Notes:** I plan on leaving this as a one-shot, but if enough people give good reviews, I might continue this or make a new fic.


End file.
